prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bound for Glory X
Bound for Glory X was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), It took place on October 12, 2014 at the Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. It was the tenth pay-per-view under the Bound for Glory chronology, and the fourth and last event in the 2014 TNA PPV schedule. It was the first Bound For Glory to not feature either the NWA World Heavyweight Championship or the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in the main event. Due to the time difference between the United States and Japan, the PPV aired on tape delay. Also Taz and Mike Tenay were not there as they did commentary in Nashville. A traditional four-sided ring was used for the event. Production On June 25 before TNA Impact Wrestling tapings in New York City, TNA President Dixie Carter along with Wrestle-1 founder/owner and Japanese wrestling legend The Great Muta held a press conference at the Manhattan Center to announce that the annual Bound for Glory pay-per-view will take place in Tokyo, Japan at Korakuen Hall. Also, Team 3D will be inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. Background Bound for Glory featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Wrestlers competing for TNA were: Samoa Joe, Team 3D (Bully Ray and Devon), MVP, James Storm, The Great Sanada, Ethan Carter III, Low Ki, Abyss, Manik. Originally, Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards were also announced for the event, but they were later replaced by Team 3D. Wrestlers competing for Wrestle-1 were: The Great Muta, Tajiri, Kaz Hayashi, Ryota Hama, Kazma Sakamoto, Minoru Tanaka, Andy Wu, El Hijo del Pantera, Jiro Kuroshio and Yusuke Kodama. In June 2014, Storm would begin a program where he would confront Sanada backstage, berate Sanada's mentor The Great Muta, while slapping him in the face as a way to break Sanada down, multiple weeks in a row. On the July 24th, 2014 edition of Impact, Storm would confront The Great Muta, calling him a fraud, and proclaim himself to be "The Legend" (which in the following weeks replaced his longtime nickname of "The Cowboy"). After spitting beer in Muta's face, Sanada would run Storm out of the ring, before attacking Muta himself with a steel chair, and bowing to Storm, revealing an unknown alliance between them. The following week Storm would proclaim himself as Sanada's new mentor, and master. In the following weeks, TNA would air vignettes of Storm having a cult like hold over Sanada, portraying Storm having him tied up, breaking him down physically and mentally, and proclaiming that "The Revolution Is Coming". On the August 27 Impact Wrestling, Sanada accompanied by Storm debuted the new ring name "The Great Sanada" and a look inspired by The Great Muta, before defeateding Austin Aries with help from Storm. This will culminate in a tag team match between The Great Sanada and his new mentor James Storm against The Great Muta and Tajiri. TNA announced that Samoa Joe and Havok would be defending their X Division and Knockouts Championships at the event. However, due to already taped episodes of Impact Wrestling set to air after the event, neither Joe or Havok were the actual champions at the time of Bound for Glory. Results ; ; *Minoru Tanaka defeated Manik (9:52) *Ethan Carter III defeated Ryota Hama (5:50) *MVP defeated Kazma Sakamoto (8:06) *Samoa Joe © defeated Low Ki & Kaz Hayashi in a Triple Threat match to retain the TNA X Division Championship (10:31) *Novus (Jiro Kuroshio & Yusuke Kodama) defeated Andy Wu & El Hijo del Pantera (9:15) *Team 3D (Bully Ray & Devon) defeated Abyss & Tommy Dreamer in a Hardcore Tag Team Match (12:51) *Havok © defeated Velvet Sky to retain the TNA Knockouts Championship (5:59) *The Great Muta & Tajiri defeated James Storm & The Great Sanada (10:53) See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Bound for Glory *Bound for Glory Series External links * Bound for Glory 2014 Profile Category:Bound for Glory Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:2014 events Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events